The Rescue
"The Rescue" is the third story of the second season of Doctor Who. Summary The Powerful Enemy Desperate Measures Background information *In the first draft, Barbara comments that the cave the TARDIS has materialised in smells of roses. *In the same draft, Ian confides to Barbara his fear that one day the Doctor may close the TARDIS doors on them both and leave them behind, as he did with Susan. The Doctor overhears him and remarks: "When the three of us say goodbye, there'll be plenty of advance warning, I promise you. Not that I care for separations very much." *Koquillion is described in the script as follows: "He wears a long robe, shoes shaped like an animal's or bird's claw. His face is that of a fierce animal too. When looked at from the front view, the effect is exactly as if facing an animal, because the design of the robe pictures the neck, chest and legs of the animal, white on black, the legs running down from waist height to the hem of the robe. He is carrying an oblong box, the 'barrel' of which is studded with little bulbs." *The scripted dialogue for Ian when he first sees the crashed ship was: "Yes - and from England. Look at the flag painted on the side. It's from home." *In the first draft, Koquillion uses his "torch" device to hold Ian rigidly in a beam of light as the schoolteacher answers his questions. He entrances both Ian and Barbara, and tries to use them to entice the Doctor out of the TARDIS. Inside the ship, the Doctor looks in using the scanner, insists that Koquillion release his friends, and threatens to paralyse them all if his demands are not met. Koquillion moves to grab Barbara, and shoves Ian against the police box, which breaks his conditioning. Barbara is thrown to the ground, which then breaks her trance too. *In the final script, Koquillion tells Barbara that she must stay behind on the ledge. She assures Ian that she will be alright, and he goes to the fetch the Doctor. The script notes that Koquillion grips her and "then, deliberately, throws her towards the ledge. She tries to save herself, unsuccessfully, and falls over the ledge out of vision of the camera." *Apart from Earth, Dido is the first planet featured in the series that the Doctor is known to have previously visited. *The script notes about the fallen Barbara, "in her left hand is a part of a torn-off branch she has grabbed at as she fell, breaking her fall." *The script describes Koquillion's voice as "deep and harsh, hoarse as though he has difficulty in catching his breath." *Much of the set of the crashed rocket was made up of recycled set elements from the flight deck of Maitland's spaceship from the serial "The Sensorites". *Bennett's tape recorder was in reality a Vortexion Tape Recorder Model WVA No 3284, with optional canvas cover. It was specially hired in by the BBC for this story, from a company called Griffiths Hansen (Recordings) Ltd in Foley Street, London. *The script describes the Hall of Judgement as follows: "The Doctor finds himself in a long room, lit from above subtly. Tapestries depicting the animal Koquillion wears on his face mask dominate the room. There is a shaped table, and several ornamental looking chairs. A one wall is a chest containing robes, masks. At the moment the lid is closed. At another wall is a small glass case. The top of which has been smashed, as if something had been stolen. On the table - a small glass head of the animal depicted in the mask Koquillion wears - a stick with a carved hand, and a short handled dagger. Doctor Who goes first to the broken case. Then crosses to the chest and opens it. He pulls out a robe and examines it. He stares away, thoughtfully." *Costume designer Daphne Dare took her visual inspiration for Koquillion from a close-up of a fly. *The script is very vague in its description of the appearance of the planet's natives: "Two huge figures move in and appear in front of Bennett. He looks up, and stares at the figures in horror, releasing the Doctor as he does so. Bennett backs away from the figures as they advance. Bennett is backing towards the door at the far end of the room. They continue to advance, and Bennett to back away. He eventually goes through the door, fear registering on his face. He tries to move back into the room. But it is too late. He overbalances at the doorway and falls out of sight. Doctor Who struggles to keep conscious. The two figures move in and stand over him. Fom his p.o.v. a blurred figure, robed, stands over him." *The original script describes the two natives of Dido simply as "the two robed figures we saw in the Room of Judgement." The two Dido natives were played by John Stuart and Colin Hughes, two extras who were uncredited for their performances. Links and references Cast *Dr. Who - William Hartnell *Ian Chesterton - William Russell *Barbara Wright - Jacqueline Hill *Vicki - Maureen O'Brien *Bennett - Ray Barrett *Koquillion - Ray Barrett (credited under the name of "Sydney Wilson" for "The Powerful Enemy") *Space Captain - Tom Sheridan Uncredited performers *Colin Hughes as a Dido person (2) *Tom Sheridan as Sandy (1-2) *John Stuart as a Dido person (2) Crew *Written by David Whitaker *Directed by Christopher Barry *Produced by Verity Lambert *Title Music by Ron Grainer with the BBC Radiophonic Workshop *Incidental music by Tristram Cary *Costumes Supervised by Daphne Dare *Makeup Supervised by Sonia Markham *Designer - Raymond P. Cusick *Associate Producer - Mervyn Pinfield References 1963; 2493 Astra; Campbell, David; captain; cow; Dalek; Dido; Dido people; the Doctor's notebook; Earth; flare gun; Foreman, Susan; Hall of Judgement; knife; medical degree; Mir; Morpheus; murder; oil; radar; radio; rescue ship; rocket ship; sand monster; Sandy; scanner; spaceship; spanner; super-torch; tape recording; TARDIS key; time machine; torch; UK 201; United Kingdom Category:Doctor Who serials and episodes